Tampon-pads
by Queenbee6
Summary: This is a fun little one-shot based on the true story of when Daniela Rhua went into labor. Densi with a side of Nallen. Kensi's water begins to leak as she heads over to Nell and Callen's house. Callen happens to be at the store so nell calls him to pick up some heavy flow pads so Kensi can get to the hospital without any issues. Good, funny times follow.


**A/N: I watched a video clip of Eric Christian Olson and Daniela Ruah being interviewed by Queen Latifah on Youtube today and I thought it would be fun to write a story based on the true story of Daniela going into labor.**

**For those of you very patiently (or not so patiently) waiting for another chapter of Pick Her Up, I am SOOO sorry. I am seriously struggling with the next chapter. I promise to do my very best to have it up by Thursday, before I leave town for 3 weeks. **

Kensi was quickly frosting the brownies she had made this morning. Her years of being in a relationship with Deeks had improved her cooking skills to the point where she could finally make brownies from a box mix without ruining them. Of course 8 ½ months of pregnancy cravings had given her plenty of practice. Deeks had called about 30 minutes ago to let her know that he, Sam, and Callen had finished their paint ball fight and were on their way to Callen and Nell's place to have tacos and watch the football game. It had taken Kensi much longer than normal to find something to wear. You know you are in serious trouble when you start outgrowing your maternity clothes. So now she was frantically frosting and covering the brownies and trying to get out the door. When she reached the car she put the brownies in the passenger side and began walking around the front of the car when she started to feel some moisture between her legs. 'Oh man, I wonder if my water broke' she thought. She quickly brushed it off, hopped into the car and headed to Nell and Callen's house.

When she got to Nell and Callen's place Nell answered the door with her sweet 4 ½ month old baby, Hunter. "Hey Nell! Oh my gosh, this little guy just gets cuter and cuter! Look at those cheeks! He looks just like Callen. Now you guys need to have a little girl so you can have a mini-Nell to go with your mini-Callen."

"Hey Kens! Come on in. You look great! I think the baby has dropped. Your belly looks lower."

"Oh, you think? Because also my panties are wet."

"Kensi, I think maybe your water broke. You should call the doctor."

"Yeah, ok, let me call her real quick."

She gets her phone out of her purse and calls the doctor as she, Nell, and Hunter walk into the kitchen. After filling the doctor in on what is going on, the doctor said she her water was probably leaking and that she needed to come in and have it confirmed.

"Nell, she wants me to come in because she thinks my water is leaking. Do have any pads or anything I can use for the trip to the hospital?"

"No, let me call Callen. He and Sam just ran to the store to get some salsa. I'll have him pick some up. Why don't you go into the bathroom in case your water really breaks?"

"Ok, good idea. Is Deeks here?" She asks as she walks down the hallway to the guest bathroom.

"Yeah, he's in the living room watching the pre-game stuff. Do you want me to get him?"

"Why don't you call Callen first so you can catch him before he leaves the store?"

"Sure." She says as she pulls out her phone while standing outside of the bathroom door. Callen answered her call on the first ring.

"Hey, honey. Did you need something else?"

"Um, yeah. Kensi's water is leaking, but she needs some pads so she can go to the hospital and get checked out. Could you get her some heavy flow pads please?"

"Tampon-pads?"

"No, no, those are two different things."

Kensi, concerned about where on earth this conversation is going calls from the bathroom "What is he asking?"

Nell answers "He thinks tampons and pads are the same thing, but it's ok, he'll get the right thing. Don't worry."

"G, just get heavy flow pads, not tampons."

"Ok, I'm on it."

Nell, laughing at the absurdity of the conversation she just had with her husband says "Ok, Kens, they should be home pretty soon. Do you want me to get Deeks?"

"No, I want you to tell me what the hell that conversation was about! What did he say when you first asked him to get me pads?"

Nell, trying desperately to control her laughter, says "When I told him to get you some heavy flow pads his answer was 'tampon-pads?'"

Kensi then bursts into laughter too and all the noise draws Deeks into the hallway. "Is that Fern I hear laughing in the bathroom?"

"Yes" Nell answers before Kensi calls from the bathroom "Babe, can you come in here? I need to talk to you."

Deeks makes a concerned face. "Is now really the best time?"

"Oh shut-up and get your rear in here. I'm not even going to the bathroom."

"Then why are you having a conversation with Nell from in there?"

"Because my water is leaking and I'm trying not to make a mess while I wait for Callen to get here with some pads for me so we can go to the hospital!"

"Whoa, wait! You're water is leaking? You're going into labor? Are you having contractions?"

"Yes, my water is leaking, but I'm not having contractions yet. Dr. Howell wants us to come in for so they can confirm my water is leaking and they can get things going."

"Wow! We're going to have a baby today! Did you say Callen is getting you pads?"

At that they all three burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, at the grocery store, Callen hung up the phone it wasn't two seconds before Sam says "What did she want you to buy?"

"Heavy flow pads. Apparently Kensi 's water is leaking and they need them so she can go to the hospital."

"Dude, I'll take care of the salsa and meet you out at the car. You're on your own with that one."

"Great, thanks. You're such a pal." Callen says as he goes up to the checker and asks where the heavy flow pads can be found.

The guy just gives him a pitiful look and answers "aisle 4 man."

When the guys get back to the house they get Kensi what she needs and walk her and Deeks to the car with instructions to call them and let them know how things are going once they get her all settled in.

20 hours later Kensi and Deeks welcome baby Laken into the world. It doesn't take long for the room to be filled with friends and family celebrating the newest addition to the NCIS family.

**I hope you all enjoyed that. If you get a chance to watch the video on youtube (just do a search for NCIS: LA Queen Latifah) I highly recommend it. It was really funny. I love the friendship/brother/sister dynamic between those two in real life. **


End file.
